Battle for Kyushu (episode)
Battle for Kyushu is the twentieth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary The Britannian Army fights back against the exiled Japanese government and Chinese Federation with the Lancelot. Meanwhile, Nina manages to meet Princess Euphemia and inadvertently gives Euphemia insight into her feelings for Suzaku. Meanwhile, Suzaku is cornered as his Lancelot's power runs out, and Euphemia encourages Suzaku to fight on and live. Zero and C.C. fly into the battlefield in the Gawain to recharge the Lancelot, and the two Knightmares conquer the Kyūshū fortress, thereby ending the Kyūshū campaign together. Plot In the stormy rain, the Chinese Federation forces continue to advance, and their progenitor, Atsushi Sawasaki, a former member of Genbu's Cabinet, declares he will liberate Japan. This leads to speculaton that the Black Knights called him in, but while watching the news about it back at their trailer, they affirm that they have nothing to do with it, and Diethard says that the Kyoto House doesn't either. Kallen asks Zero what their next move is. Aboard the Avalon, Lloyd watches the news when Cecile comes up to him and asks where Schneizel is; he responds he went to the Tokyo Settlement, and that they have to finish up something to counter the Gefjun Disturber. With the Lancelot, Suzaku looks at his watch and remembers something from before. In the flashback, Suzaku tells Euphemia that he plans to give up being her Knight. Though she assures him that the insubordination was only natural, Suzaku says that that is not the reason but rather for the reason he froze earlier, and tells Euphemia that he killed his father, and that if others are suffering while he isn't, he doesn't deserve Knighthood. While also thinking about this, Euphemia decides she doesn't deserve a Knight. The storm prevents Britannia from landing any critical blow on Sawasaki and General Cao's forces, and they are forced to be land rather than perform an airstrike. Meanwhile, Schneizel is giving orders to Darlton to contact other nations for support and avoid martial law when Euphemia walks in and asks if she can do anything to help. Schneizel turns down the offer, saying that Cornelia ordered she not get involved for her safety, causing Euphemia to believe that she is still angry for having made Suzaku her Knight. Schneizel then says he has an inside man. At Ashford Academy, the Student Council prepares to cancel that year's school festival, to their frustration, and Rivalz says it only makes sense due to the events of Kyushu. Milly asks Nina if she was going to prepare that special booth, and she says she was planning to go there that day but due to recent events was planning to go to the science museum, as Lloyd promised to get her something from there. Rivalz complains that lloyd is a playboy, and Milly tells him to get working; Rivalz complains that he is only going slow because the others aren't there when he needs at least two of them. It is then revealed in flashback that Shirley found her previous note, which was a letter to Lelouch asking for them to meet privately and discuss why he is Zero to learn why everything happened, but due to her memory loss she is now confused as to what it means. The Lancelot is revealed to be fitted with a flotation system similar to the one for the Avalon. Cecile asks Suzaku, who is inside, why he gave up being a Knight, and Suzaku says that he did it because she still likes him after all that he's done, and that he messed up again she would blame herself. At the Clovis Memorial Museum, Euphemia muses on how she's both a pawn and a burden to everyone around her when all she wants is to make a difference; she apologizes to a picture of Clovis for not truly saving Lelouch and Nunnally and cries upon thinking of Suzaku. Nina then arrives at the museum to get the booth, but a policeman outside says that she can't for a few minutes due to a member of the Royal Family viewing the paintings. In the Black Knights submarine, Zero declares that they won't collaborate with Sawasaki because he is merely being a puppet of the Chinese Federation, and his Japan is one that does have true independence. The Black Knights ask what he wants after this all over, and he declares that he wants to make Tokyo an independent nation all on its own, which only Diethard had gleefully anticipated. The others, meanwhile, claim that that is impossible given Britannia's strength compared to them, but Zero says that it is necessary because otherwise not only will they never overcome Britannia, but no one will. Meanwhile, Euphemia is preparing to leave the museum in her car when Nina runs directly into its path to try to talk to Euphemia. The police instantly apprehend her for breaking through the perimeter and slam her onto the ground, but Euphemia, recognizing her, tells them to stop, calling Nina her friend. By then, the rain clears, allowing Britannia to fight back. Guilford plans to put Suzaku in, but Cornelia is suspicious of him. At that moment, Sawasaki sends missiles at the Avalon from Fukuoka Base, but with the Avalon equipped with shields the missiles are reflected. Cecile then gives Suzaku the battle plan for him to drop into the battlefield. Using the new flotation system, the Lancelot takes off like an aircraft carrier and glides incredibly fast towards its destination, to the horror of Sawasaki and Cao, who are aware of who he is. They send missiles towards him, but he dodges them and cuts their helicopters up. He then gets to the base when Sawasaki suddenly videocalls him and says he never knew Genbu had a son. Meanwhile, Euphemia takes Nina back to her place and gives her a change of clothes. Nina goes ahead and thanks her, but goes overboard by saying that Euphemia was like a "goddess" when she rescued her. Euphemia accepts the thanks, but still feeling self-degrading, admits she is nothing. Nina rebukes this, but then says that there is nothing special about her, as she's not pretty and not royalty. Euphemia tries to say she's cute, but Nina denies this, causing Euphemia to realize they are alike in that they both hate themselves. Nina then blurts out that Suzaku is making the situation uneasy, and that she can't hate herself because she "needs" her. Unbeknownst to her, this causes Euphemia realize that she can do what Nina did to Suzaku in order for both her and him overcome their burdens; she then thanks Nina and says she is glad to befriend her. She then confronts Schneizel and asks for a private communication line. Back with Suzaku, Sawasaki claims he thinks Suzaku is trying to ruin his father's dream. When Suzaku explains his reformism, Sawasaki says he is just being selfish. This gives him enough time to shoot out Suzaku's gun, forcing Suzaku to retreat into an alley. The energy fillers quickly become low and the float is even shot off, so Suzaku changes all energy to weapons at Cecile's request, refusing to surrender. He takes out his Lancelot sword and begins to cut through Sawasaki's forces while he calls him a stubborn coward like his father, but at that moment Euphemia breaks through Sawasaki's channel. She begins to falter over what she has to say, but then suddenly commands him to love her eternally (much to Suzaku's shock, Cecile's embarrassment, and an unhearing Lloyd's curiosity) because she loves him forever for everything about him, and that he shouldn't hate himself for it. Suzaku returns the feelings, noting that, even though she is impulsive, it's because of that that he has had so many opportunities for reform and having a normal life. However, the energy runs low and he gets surrounded, so he asks Euphemia for a final request: to never tell his friends that he died and to not blame herself for it, not knowing his Geass is about to activate. As Euphemia pleads for him not to die, a massive set of beams destroys Suzaku's would-be captors, and the Gawain appears with Zero and C.C. piloting it. Zero realizes that Cornelia is only having Suzaku serve as a distraction for her own move, and is planning on having him die, leading him to assume Schneizel created the plan. He then proceeds to zap other with the same Hadron Cannon, leaving Lloyd jealous as he wanted to perfect that system. It is then revealed that Rakshata did it, and she has deduced the "Earl of Pudding" (Lloyd), her former colleague, is up against her. Using the Gawain, Zero hands Suzaku another energy filler, and playfully announces his intention to defeat the commanders and have him for backup. Suzaku, after some hesitation, takes the filler and says he'll do it for him. They take out more troops before Zero breeches the control tower, with him and Suzaku declaring him a coward for fleeing his own nation. Rakshata, Lloyd, and Euphemia all express happiness at this, while Cornelia is left baffled. With the Black Knights, Diethard realizes he only took the Gawain to stealth his way in. Kallen complains that she could have defended Zero and the rest, and can no longer return to Ashford, but Diethard says that they are not trying to obtain victory; instead, they will be known for having helped Britannia in the matter, even if they refuse to confirm it, and that this will convince the populace that they are on their side. Sawasaki and Cao eventually try to escape, but their helicopter is destroyed and they, along with the rest are captured. As Diethard predicted, the Britannians do not release any info on the Black Knights, and the Chinese Federation denies any actual responsibility while Schneizel meets with Charles. Eventually, Suzaku returns to Euphemia, who claims that she is Suzaku's home now. They both become a bit flustered, but laugh it off. Afterwards, Euphemia decides that she no longer wishes for an ideal country or system, but just to see the people she loves happy. She asks for Suzaku to help her as her Knight and, in essence, her boyfriend. Suzaku accepts, and they hold hands. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Battle of Fukuoka Base (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *N/A Quotes *"I've remembered something. I killed my own father. I was never punished for it. I just lived on like nothing happened. And, right now I'm being protected again. While soldiers die and elevens suffer, I'm unscathed. A person like me doesn't deserve this." -Suzaku Kururugi *"A figurehead. That's all I was from the start. I knew that, but I thought if I gave my best maybe I could make some difference. Forgive me Clovis. I met Zero face to face but I didn't avenge your death. I have to think of some way to avenge Lelouch and Nunnally, but how? I don't have the kind of power that my sister has. I'm not like her or Schneizel. Everywhere I go I'm a burden, and I act selfishly even though I don't mean to. I chose my Knight against my sister's advice... and now he's resigned." -Euphemia li Britannia *Conversation between Suzaku and Atsushi **"You want to rob Japan of its freedom?" -Atsushi **"Freedom has to come the right way. Not like this." -Suzaku **"You act out of selfishness. It's justice without ideology." -Atsushi *Conversation between Suzaku and Euphemia **"Suzaku the truth is, you and I, that is..." Euphemia **"Sorry, but right now..." -Suzaku **"You see... I hereby command you to love me!" -Euphemia **"Right! - Huh?" -Suzaku **"And, in return I will love you, forever." -Euphemia **"Princess Euphemia." -Suzaku **"Suzaku, I love your stubbornness, and your kindness, and your strength. Your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats. I love everything about you. So please don't hate yourself." -Euphemia **"I see that I have made you even more worried than I did before. You really are. Everything you do is impulsive. When we first met. When you told me you were a princess. When you selected my school. When you made me a knight. Always." -Suzaku **"Yes they were all sudden. That's because I suddenly realized." -Euphemia **"But then its that spur of the moment feeling that's opened so many doors for me. Thank you. Princess can I make one final request?" -Suzaku **"Final?!" -Euphemia **"If something happens to me, whatever it is, please don't blame yourself. Destroy all the records and erase every trace. So no one knows what happened to me. I don't want my friends to be sad. Just tell them I transferred schools or make up some story." **"Suzaku don't tell me you're..." -Euphemia **"Yes, the Knightmare's out of energy. Oh and please, say goodbye to Miss Cecile and Lloyd and Prince Schneizel for me. I was stubborn all the way to the end." -Suzaku **"Don't die Suzaku. You've got to live!" -Euphemia *"The Black Knight's participation in this battle is an undeniable truth. Of course it will never be officially reported but the rumors will spread and everyone will know what happened here. As Zero said, this will show the world exactly where we stand. Protecting the nation is our first commitment." -Diethard *"Now that Sawasake has been stopped we have to make our next move quickly. Also, I need to build a place where Nunnally can be happy. And for that I need to create a new nation that can drive a wedge into the world. Things are proceeding well towards destruction. And when the time comes I will deal with Cornelia and Schneizel at the same time." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)